It's Going To Get Better
by innocent blusher
Summary: Sakura and her mother and father go out on a mission.something happens to devistate sakura.tsunade puts sakura in the hospital and assighns sasuke to watch her.what will happen when the two are left alone in the room?sorry i suck at summeries.my 1st fanfc


A/N. ok this is my first fanfiction and i realy do think that its fairly good for my first R&R  
disclaimer: you'll never beleive it but... i own naruto!.......pshhhh yea right only in my dreams!! seriously i no owny!!

* * *

**It's going to get better**

* * *

She couldn't beleive it! No.....no......no!! Why, why did this have to happen!? Her whole body shook violently as

the tears streamed freely down her face. She shakely lifted her hands off the slowely rotting corpses of her parents.

"This has to be a dream! Please please just let this be some kind of sick twisted dream."

She squeezed her eyes titly shut willing the imiges to go away. The tears increasing as the situation replayed in her

mind.

* * *

~FLASH BACK~ FLASH BACK~

_

* * *

_

"Haruno's i wish you good luck on your mission. Remember never let your gaurd down"  
"Thank you Tsunade-sensie and don't worry everything will be fine!" said sakura as she bowed her head in respect.

_Sakura and her parents took off in a sprint as they lept out of the village. Slowly and calmly Tsunade wispered the three words she dreaded to say._

_"I hope so Sakura........ I hope so."_

_She closed her eyes to stop the tears, but somehow one managed to slip out. It rolled down her cheek and puddled at her chin refusing to drop. It was like it wanted everyone to know she did something unforgivable. She new this was most likely the last time the Haruno's would all stand together._

_~1 WEEK LATER~_

_"Aww man i don't think ive been this sore and tired since i agreed to train with Gai and Lee for the day!"_

_Sakura groened at the torchering mother laughed at her actions._

_"Were all tired and sore baby. Im very impressed with how strong you have gotten."_

_"Than...."_

_BOOM!! They had tripped a trapwire. Screams echoed through the forest as they were slung back._

_Sakura groened in pain as she sat up. Somehow she had gotten slamed into a tree. She checked over herself for any enjuries. She had two cracked ribs and several scratches and bruises but none fatel. She placed her hand on her ribs and started tracing over the enjury as a green light emited from her hand. Beads of sweat glistened brightly on her forehead. She swiftly wiped them away when she was finished. resting her back against the tree she sighed heavily._

_"Well so much for getting back to Konoha tonight. Im nearly drained of chakura. Oh well im sure mom and dad won........"_

_She stoped mid sentence relization finaly taking over. Her parents, where were they, are they ok, were they badly enjured? Her mind buzzed as she paniced. with all her remaining strength she forced herself up and began to search through the remaining parts of the forest._

_Finaly, of aout twenty minuets of searching she found them. Frozen in her spot, afraid that even the slitest movement would cause more damage. She mustered up all the curage she had and slowly made her way to them. Looking down at their cold clamy faces caused fresh tears to cloud her vission. She dropped to her knees and shakely lifted her hand to check for a pulse._

_Thump.......... thump........ thum..! It was there but.... it was plumiting. Sakura waisted no time placing her hands on there chest. Her left hand was on her father and the other was on her mother. She new this was going to be difficult but she didn't care she atleast had to try. She forced every single last ounce of chakura she had left and divided it equaly between the two bodies. The light was faint but it didnt matter, as long as it was working. She was panting heavely and sweat coeted her like a second skin. She was becoming extremely dizzy but she didn't stop. She refused to stop. Only when they were stable would she call it quits. Her father's hand shot up to grab her wrist making her loose her concentration._

_"Baby girl, no more."_

_he spoke in no more than a whisper and his voice was raspy. Sakura could tell he was in extreme pain when he spoke and silently begged for him to stop. She shook her head no and bit her lip to keep the restless sob in her throat from escaping. She once again forced the chakura to her shakey palms and lowered them back to there bodies. her father held her hand away from him and shook his head._

_" No Baby girl i said no more"_

_" WHY WONT YOU LET ME SAVE YOU!!!?"_

_The strangled cry she was holding in finaly got loose. tears raced out of her eyes as her heart nearly shattered. In all her life she had never experianced anything this painfull. Her father gave her hand a gentle sqeeze causing her to look down at him._

_" You always did pitch a fit when i wouldnt let you do something."_

_He smiled slightly but his smile fell as he winced and bit his lip to muffle a cry of pain._

_" We'll be watching over you sweety, dont you ever forgett that. Me and your mother both will. You will be a strong konoichi just like your mother and you will fight till the end. You have all of your friends who would risk there life for your safety."_

_his eyes widened and his body shivered and twitched. he was having a sezure and a pretty bad one from the looks of it._

_"DADDY NO!! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!!!"_

_"Sakura (gasp) baby me (gasp) and your mother _

(gasp) love you very much. We'll never leave you.

_his body calmed down and his gasps were no more but neither was his breathing. Sakura searched for some sighn of a pulse but it was futial. She turned to her mother and did the same but again nothing was there. How could she find something that was long gone._

* * *

~END FLASH BACK~ END FLASH BACK~

* * *

She snapped her eyes open not wanting to see anymore.

"I have to find shelter. There's no chance i can make it all the way to Konaha."

She walked for a while until she just collapsed on the ground. She gathered up a few twigs next to her and made a small fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest and silently cried to herself. Her last thought before sleep consumed her was............

" Is this what Sasuke felt like?"

Sakura jolted up from her slumber. She was sweating and panting heavily, her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it wouldnt stay in her chest long. The images lingered in her head as her fathers last words tugged at her heart painfully. When she got herself under controle she kicked dirt on the fire and headed out. About three hours later she could see the gates of the village. Physically and mentally she was drained, she stopped running a while ago because she was once again out of chakura. As she neared her destination point she saw four figures standing there awaiting her reternal.

She made it, she was finaly home. Her eyes skimmed over the four figures. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke stood before her. Tsunade hesitated but opened her mouth to ask the question she already new the answer to.

"Sakura, where are they?"

"dead."

my voice sounded just and i had replied, dead. Tsunade vissibly flinched and Sakura suddenly found the ground very intrieging she had seen enough flinching. Her knees bucked beneath her sending her body plumiting to the groung. She waited for the impact but none never came. She looked up only to have jade clash with onyx. She new she was probably acting pathetic but she honestly didnt give a damn about what the Uchiha would say.

"Uchiha take her to the hospital."

"Hn"

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style. She emmidiatly clung to him and snuggled close into his warmth never wanting to let go. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart .....thump.....thu.. it stoped his heart beat stopped. An image of her parents corpses filled her mind and she snatched her eyes open and started panicking.

"someone help! Someone make them come back!! PLEASE HELP ME START THERE HEARTS AGAIN!!!!"

Tsunade rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders and forced sakura to look at her.

"Baa-chan what happened?" Naruto's voice alone told everyone how concerned he was.

"She's fine Naruto, when Sasuke put her down she must have panicked when she didnt hear his heart beat anymore."

Tsunade along with the rest of team 7 looked at her. She looked utterly terrified. Without thinking Tsunade grabbed her apprentice and pulled her into her arms. At first it was fine but then Sakura abruptly pulled away and covered her ears.

"Sakura what is it what happened?"

Tsunade rubbed her back comfortingly as she questioned her.

"Im fine.... your heart beat.. scared me thats all.

she tried the best she could to smile but she couldnt even find it in her to smirk.

"Uchiha im giving you a mission to stay here and watch sakura for the night. Im not taking the chances of leaving her alone just yet."

"Hn"

"Naruto Kakashi lets go she needs her rest."

They left the room in silence. (WOW Naruto.... in silence!!?)

"AWW but Tsunade-baa-chan why does that Team get to stay with Sakura-chan and i dont?" (yeah right like that would ever happen lol)

"Because Sasuke can actualy shut up and let her rest!!"

Sasuke listened to the arguement going on outside the room and couldnt rezist the urge to smirked.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her showing her she had his attention.

"Umm w-would you.. i mean ofcourse i-if you wanted to umm.........

"Come on Sakura out with it what do you want?"

"I uh umm (sigh) n-never mind."

Sakura turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Her fathers words echoed threw her head over and over again like a broken record. Her body was trembling again but this time alittle worse. There was pressure on the side of the bed then an arm snaked its way arround her waist. She could feel Sasukes hot breath on her ear and neck as he whispered calmly to her.

"Calm down your ok, i promise it will get better."

She couldnt surpress a harsh shiver as his fingers accidently brushed up against her bare stomach were her shirt was slightly raised from when she had turned on her side. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"Even after all this time i still have this affect on you."

He brushed his fingers on her stomach once more to show his point. Sasuke felt her shiver once more and this time he thought he heard a small moan escape her lips but wasnt sure.

"Its a curse i cant get rid of."

Sasuke smirked and decided to test her further. He pressed his soft lips gently on her pulse and gently niped at it with his teeth. Sakura gasped and squirmed slightly.

"Now why would you try to get rid of it?"

"Because you never cared, so why would i want a curse that only torchers and tempts me?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and turned the girl in his arms to were she was facing him.

"Who ever said i never cared Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at his shirt and let her fingers pick carelessly at the meterial. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"You sure dont act like you care!"

Sasuke who became annoyed with her actions gently grabbed her wrist. She snapped her wrist out of his hand and burried her face in his chest. Sasuke who was very confused by her action wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Now if i didnt care would i be lying here with you in my arms and kissing the top of your head?"

Sakura slowly peaked up at Sasuke and shook her head.

"No i guess you wouldnt."

Sasuke slowly leaned down and captured her soft lips. Sakura slowly gave into the kiss and wound her hands in his raven locks. Sasuke flipped them so she was on top of him careful as to not bump any of her injurys. A wave of pleasure corsed threw their bodies when Sakura rocked her hips gently. Sasuke grabbed her hips and caused her to apply more pressure. Sakura moaned out loud and Sasuke smashed their lips together to silence her moans. His tounge ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she immediatly granted. there tounges battled for dominance wich of course sasuke won. Their breathing was coming out in pants and by the way Sakura's movements became more pleading Sasuke guessed she was about to cum. He flipped them once more so he was on top and he started grinding harshly into Sakura. Sakura came screaming his name witch was muffled by Sasukes mouth. Shortly after sasuke also came moaning Sakuras name into the crooke of her neck. Sasuke fell beside Sakura and pulled her as close as possible. Sakura leaned up and kissed sasuke on the lips.

"I love you"

"Hn I love you too"

Sakura layed her head on Sasukes chest and listened to his soft heart beat. She commanded herself to stay still and listen for just a few minutes. Her eyes began to close and she listened to the suprisingly calming sound. It was steady and strong and the most important thing was that it wasnt going any where. Before she drifted off to sleep she suddenly relized Sasuke was right, everything was going to get better.

* * *

A/N. YEA!!! it's finaly done!! my first fanfic.!!!! pleaze pleaze pleaze R&R!!!!=] thanx for reading!!!


End file.
